Forever?
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Complete- One Shot. Omi has never had a boyfriend- that is- until today! Ken x Omi x Ran. ;;; Apparently ratings needed to be upped by suggestion, I dunno- you tell me.


Sorry everyone- My mind finally gets inspired for some AWESOME story. and what happens?! It's not even for one of the stories I'm already working on and haven't finished. . I'm really sorry, but I have to write this or my head will explode! And that would be messy. ^_~ I'll get the other stuff done somewhat soon, I PROMISE!  
  
.That is totally relative though.  
  
Title: Forever? Author: by Vanessa S. Quest Category: Weiss Kreuz Pairings: Ken x Omi, Omi x Ken, Ran x Omi (And maybe if you're lucky Omi x Ran) Date Started: 1-25-2004  
  
A/N: I have no idea how great this one will be. all I know is I hope it works out as I want it to. I'll tell you once I finish it.  
  
Forever?  
  
Ken leaned back in his chair observing the kitchen scenery, particularly with Omi. Omi was making breakfast while dancing singing into the spoon as the radio cued him. Yoji was drooling into the newspaper that he was using to shield out light as he tried to steal five more minutes of sleep before opening the store, and that left Aya. He hadn't come into the kitchen yet, instead he stood at the door watching Ken watch him, but in all likelihood his focus rested on the blond boy, almost as much as Ken's focus was.  
  
Omi spun around, eyes closed as he flipped the last egg out of the pan and into a warm dish. He sang out the last verse of the song the radio so kindly provided and handed everyone a plate before taking his own. He handed Ken the warmest plate that housed eggs, buttered toast, and three breakfast sausages. Aya's and Yoji's plates were similarly decorated, Omi's plate had fewer eggs and sausage but an extra piece of toast.  
  
Yoji moaned at the food, hoping to coax it into eating itself so he wouldn't have to put the effort into it. Aya scoffed at his food, making Omi feel foolish for working so hard on it, Ken turned to the dish about ready to wolf it down adding an, "Arigatou Omitchi! It smells wonderful!" As soon as his words were out of his mouth, his food was in it.  
  
Omi giggled as Ken finished down the plate and proceeded to drink some juice to wash it back.  
  
The youngest blond took care in eating his food, swirling his scrambled egg into ketchup before putting it into his mouth to chew. He couldn't see it but he could sense Aya's eyes burning at his head.  
  
"Aya-kun. is something the matter? Were the eggs too runny?"  
  
Aya turned up his nose at the suggestion, in every right the eggs had been delicious. Cooked perfectly in all things technical and even down to the love placed in the meal. Fearful that his response was taking too long to come he offered a simple, "Hn." Not positive, not negative, just Aya.  
  
Omi lowered his head taking that as a disappointment, just once Omi would love to hear Aya thank him, make him feel useful or wanted, today was not the day for that though and Omi sighed. "Want me to remake them?"  
  
"Nai, they'll do." Aya said, taking a fourth bite. He stood while he ate; when he finished he put his dish in the sink. "Yoji- five minutes."  
  
The tall man groaned, that was Aya's beckoning for him to go to the flower shop and labor. He just got back two hours ago from a binge of drinking and sex, then proceeded to strip, shower, and go to his room to sleep.  
  
Omi looked at Ken for a long minute. "Arigatou. Oi, Omi can we talk for a minute?"  
  
The blond nodded, "Hai, what's going on Ken-kun?"  
  
Yoji stood up and stumbled from the kitchen towards the flower shop, Aya mere foot falls behind him.  
  
Ken smiled once the room emptied; he wanted to ask Omi this privately. "Omitchi, I've wanted to say this for a while now."  
  
"Hai? What is it Ken-kun? You can ask me anything."  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
Omi shook his head- that was a weird question. "I think of you like one of my closest friends. why?"  
  
"Do you think of me. only as a friend?"  
  
"What do you mean only Ken? You're my best friend. well, I don't know if you think of me like that but that's how I think of you. You're very important to me. Was that what you wanted to ask me about?"  
  
Ken smiled, "Yes and no. Omi, I wanted to ask you. Omi have you ever dated anybody before? .A boy?"  
  
Omi gulped back, "Nani? Ken where are you going with this?" Omi blushed furiously. Ken stepped closer to Omi's body.  
  
"Maybe it's not fair for me to dance around like that, especially with someone who doesn't understand the intent of the line of questioning. Omi, my real question is- will you go out with me?"  
  
The blond cackled, "Ken-kun, is that all you were going to ask me? You scared me with all those weird questions, we hang out all the time, how could I say no?"  
  
".Oi, Omi I don't think you understand me. I'm not asking to hang out, I'm asking you on a date."  
  
His face fell into a smile-less feature. He thought for a moment blinking, his heart raced. ".I. ah. Ken. I . I've never dated anyone before.and Weiss. I."  
  
Ken's eyes grew with pain at each word.  
  
"And. Aya. he would disapprove of anyone. dating. in Weiss. and." Omi looked at Ken and decided. He threw himself onto Ken's lips making sweet contact, "I can't promise much I have no experience as a boyfriend. but yes Ken-kun. If you change your mind please let me know soon. so we can save a friendship."  
  
Ken smiled brightly. He wrapped his arms around Omi's waist and squeezed him close to his body. Flustered, the younger boy looked at Ken's shoulder. "I mean it, I have no idea how I'm supposed to act as a boyfriend or anything."  
  
"Well, don't worry. I'll take it slow." He smiled back at Omi and kissed his ear. "Want to get dinner with me after work tonight? I'll treat."  
  
Omi smiled at Ken in excitement, "Like a date?"  
  
"No."  
  
Omi lowered his head, confused.  
  
"It's not LIKE a date, Omi, it IS a date." Omi turned his smile back to the athletic brunette.  
  
Omi smiled a very large toothy smile, clamping himself around Ken's waist, "Ee!"  
  
Aya listened in tentatively at Ken's announcement. Why did he care? It's not like he liked Omi. well, maybe a little. like a f. fr. friend. Aya shuttered, thinking that word in relation to himself was hard, even with Omi involved. He noticed as his thoughts drifted around Omi that the word wasn't the only hard thing around him. 'Chikushou.'  
  
Omi bounced out of the room in a cheery nature, his first boyfriend, significant other, and date all on the same night! Ee! He was so happy!  
  
Aya stepped into the door, a plan suddenly forming. "Omi!" His voice demanded the blonde's attention. "Come down to the shop. Yoji fell asleep in the plants in the back and I need an extra set of hands."  
  
Ken glared at Aya, he was a mood killer. Aya gave Ken an even stronger glare that stifled back Ken's annoyed look with sheepish results. Very few people ever tried to match Aya's death stares, and no one to date had beaten them. well, except Omi. that one time, but he wasn't giving him a death glare back he was giving him a hurt beyond reproach glare.  
  
He remembered that incident well and hated his mind for it. It happened the day a box full of anonymous love declarations had met him when he awoke. Aya looked at one, then promptly lifted the box and threw them into the garbage without second look or investigation. Omi had witnessed it, realized it was Sakura's hard work and dedication and promptly chewed Aya a new one until Aya glared at him angrily, he even remembered the words. "I don't care about anyone foolish enough to send me petty trinkets and I especially don't care about anyone who dares to admit some love to me when they obviously have no idea of what the notion IS."  
  
He remembered seeing Omi's eyes switch from angry to hurt to crushed to furious. "Why do you even care, did you put all this shit at my door hoping to see me react or trip or did that baka Sakura do it? I told her I don't return her feelings."  
  
Omi glared, "What do you mean did I put it there to see you trip?! Why would ANYONE send an ICE QUEEN like you tokens of sentiment? And me?! Are you serious?" Omi looked like he was tripping over things to say he finally settled on something that sounded hurt beyond hurt. "Why . HOW could I fall in love with anything that even resembles your personality? Do you think I'm so stupid to invest my heart into someone who I KNEW would never like me back? Oh wait- I WOULD because I'm weak and let my emotions move me." Omi then glared at Aya with a look that said 'I DARE you to open your fucking mouth you asshole, just let me get my darts and see where your tongue lies.'  
  
Aya had secretly hoped it was Omi, he longed for the idea of being pursued by someone so sweet and innocent as Omi, and when he got that chance, instead of embrace it he crushed it. After that he had given Omi longing looks never returned, speeches in his mind, dreams in his head- some not as wholesome as others, and finally he knew he'd have to become the pursuer to get Omi to notice him. He had realized that days ago and was finding it hard to speak out about the emotions. Especially after betraying Omi's so callously- could Omi really even think of liking him after that let alone love him? Would he take it as a cruel prank? So many worries that Aya couldn't ease and that was why he backed away, almost holding the door for Ken to swoop in and rebound the boy.  
  
Finally, Aya's eye twitched. That was all Ken really was, his rebound when he hadn't even gotten the chance to be the bound! He's get even with Hidaka for that oh how he would get even. He'd never let this relationship come to pass, he'd stop it before Ken even TOUCHED his sweet dear Omi let alone fuck him and steal his virginity away with hands far too undeserving. No one deserved something so innocent, but he gaily would go unrefusing if Omi asked for him.  
  
Ken slung his arm around Omi playfully, "I think the chibi shouldn't have to work today." Ken dared, even if Aya WAS burning a hole through him he wouldn't give up without a fight, not over Omi anyways.  
  
Aya grabbed Ken roughly by the shoulder, "I am not in the mood for you today Hidaka. Don't push me. Omi- IMA!"  
  
Ken gulped but put himself in between Omi and Aya. "And I said no, I'll take the shift if you need the help, but I think Omi deserves o--"  
  
Aya threw Ken to the ground after a quick but strong punch connected with the man's jaw. "Omi!"  
  
Omi looked back and forth from Aya to Ken wondering what the hell just happened. "Ken-kun!" He kneeled down beside Ken and glared up at Aya. Omi sighed in defeat, if Aya was going to be this demanding he knew he'd have to go- even if he had asked Ken to go in his stead, he was the only one able to keep Aya rung in.  
  
"Hai. Hai, how long?"  
  
"Until we close." Omi swallowed hard at Aya's last words. That was 12 hours!  
  
"But. but that's 12 hours!" Omi's voice echoed, Aya inwardly cackled a witty:  
  
'Ahaha Hidaka, I win THIS round even Omitchi would be exhausted after THAT much running around and that means your date is over! AHAHA! Brilliant!'  
  
"Aya, I have school work and plans."  
  
"Omi! Stop complaining and get to work. You're acting like Yoji!" He tossed an apron roughly at Omi. All Aya had to do was keep them apart for him to sabotage the relationship and sweep Omi off his feet, excellent!  
  
Omi rubbed his head, "Fine! Ken, once I close the shop we can talk about the plans. are you going to be okay?"  
  
Ken nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll come in and help in a few hours."  
  
Aya's eyebrow twitched undetected by Ken and Omi, he would device a way to get Omi to help him in the backroom and leave Hidaka and Kudou to the front of the shop, perfect.  
  
The clock inside the shop rang out 15:00, Ken was due into the shop in only a matter of hours, Aya quickly stole Omi to the back before he'd notice. "Omi, I need your help with potting some plants." He had worked on setting that up ever since noon, now he'd get some quality time with Omi!  
  
The blond rubbed his back, "Hai Aya-kun." Omi's voice was low and exhausted, his whole essence seemed to dull at his tired soreness. Aya had been working him on manual projects for the most of the day, keeping him from his break with the demands of work. He didn't even have time to sit on his lunch break, instead he spooned in romen and curry while watering the plants in back. The redhead took up a collection of fifty-pounds of ceramic pots.  
  
"Get the planting soil and help me bed the orchids." Aya said without flinching. Omi let out a low, long groan. His back was already sore, Aya never made him do this manual crap! Omi was the lithest, smallest one out of the four and his strengths were not from his (in comparison) ill- developed muscles. He was the brains, the strategist, the intelligence, the planner, the organizer, the long-distance weapons man. He could fight with ease with his toys- but putting him into physical combat with anyone bigger than him was just begging to get Omi into a whole new world of hurt. Maybe Aya finally snapped and wanted to bulk up the tiny-framed boy.  
  
"Aya-kun. my back is killing me." Omi said after moving the fifth bag out of twenty. "I need a break."  
  
"Sleep when you're dead. Get back to work." Omi sighed, this was bordering abuse of power. Aya knew Omi would never deny him a request, well not one for work or Weiss. Omi thought on that, no, no he was pretty sure he wouldn't deny Aya anything.  
  
Something about Aya's .authoritative spirit. He just couldn't deny Aya any of his demands, hell he even wondered if Aya told him to give him a quicky if he'd throw down his virginity and do it. He didn't need to worry about that decision though, not now, not with Ken there to make sure that kind of command never passed Aya's mouth. He wouldn't know how to react either way- he loved Ken- best friends since the beginning of Ken's stay with Weiss. but Aya. he had had a crush on him, but now. Omi sighed after lugging the seventh bag.  
  
Aya took out a new set of pots on a counter. "I need three bags up here." Aya noted, he watched Omi heaving and panting. Something about that was more sexy than Aya liked to admit about a minor. Omi glared.  
  
"AYA~KUN! You can lift it. *I'll* pot the orc--"  
  
"You can't. You're too clumsy with them."  
  
Omi shot Aya the look of fluffy-death. "I can *too* plant them!"  
  
Aya smirked inwardly, excellent! Stage two! "Fine then, get the pots from the top shelf and get started you slacker."  
  
He could cry, his body was exhausted and Aya was working his ass ragged. His only reprieve was Ken coming into the back room with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Shop's closed. It's 6. Come on Omi, grab a shower and let's get some dinn. er, Omi are you okay?"  
  
Omi collapsed to a seated position on the floor, a bag of soil decided to fall in on him from behind him. Omi almost hit face first into the ground. Using his last ounce of strength he pushed the bag off himself and breathed a heavy sigh. "Ken-kun." He sniffled, almost ready to cry, "I'm exhausted. Please don't think ill of me. please! I can't go. I'm sore all over."  
  
"Oi, Oi! Omitchi, it's alright!" Ken hugged Omi, he slowly massaged circles into Omi's tense back. "Damn it Aya, if you needed to get these damn orchids planted that badly I could have helped- Omi shouldn't be lifting this much weight! Each bag only WEIGHS a third of him!" He glared at Aya with an angry scowl.  
  
"We ALL are strong enough to do that, don't give me any bullshit excuses. He'd be just as lazy as Yoji if he tried to get out of it." Aya turned on his heals and looked into the room. "Omi, help me clean up. Now!"  
  
Omi sobbed, his body was exhausted and yet Aya STILL demanded more. "No, I'll do it. Omi- go take a bath."  
  
"Omi. CLEAN UP."  
  
"DON'T TELL HIM WHAT TO DO! Omi, grab a bath!" Omi looked back and forth between the fighting pair, duty or love, duty or love?  
  
And then Omi remembered, he'd put duty about love all damn day and he was exhausted. "Aya! I've been working for twelve and a HALF hours, Ken can help."  
  
"I've been working long, don't you DARE do upstairs."  
  
Omi sighed, looking at Ken for help. "Don't you threaten him you asshole! I still OWE you one for this morning- if you want to collect just keep PUSHIN!"  
  
The blond covered his ears, "Yameru! YAMERU!" He slid in between Ken and Aya leaning his body back into Ken and put his hand across Aya's chest. "Stop it now!"  
  
Aya lowered his fist, afraid of hurting Omi. Ken, paying no heed punched Aya squarely in the cheekbone for breakfast, Omi stumbled forward into Aya as a result to the treacherous move Ken made.  
  
Aya caught Omi before he could stumble, already ignoring Ken's blow. He sat Omi to the side and loomed dangerously close to Ken, he took up his fists and started pounding on the obnoxious brunette. Omi watched as the fight threatened to trample his entire day's worth of labor. "STOP IT! Get out of the backroom! KEN! AYA! STOP!"  
  
Aya turned to face Omi, Ken again tried to sneak in a sucker punch, this time Omi threw himself into the mix, collecting the blow to end the dispute. He choked back a sudden wheeze at the strong blow. Omi never really was strong enough to win a physical fight, but he could normally take punches like the rest of them- but between his tired and sore state and the fact that Ken had a punch powerful enough to break ribs with his Bugnuks on and Omi was suffering.  
  
Omi reeled onto the floor in between them, halting the fight instantly- at least the physical part, for now. "Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Omi are you okay?!" Ken said, already babying Omi's chest and face.  
  
Omi squinted, "Hai, I'm fine. I'll meet you upstairs after I straighten. really. it's okay." Ken let a few tears run from his eyes, his selfishness and AYA damn that bastard. caused this. Ken had to leave the room before he killed someone- a someone who is easily identifiable as Aya.  
  
Aya helped Omi up, letting Ken storm out. "Are you okay?"  
  
".I. I'm sorry for upsetting you both. I'll clean up. please just let me straighten this alone."  
  
"Nai. It's not your fault, Ken is being petty." Aya added to himself, 'and so am I' he looked at the cerulean eyed boy, "I'll help, I helped make the mess after all."  
  
He had to do it. He was resolute now. "Omi. I'm sorry. I was being pig- headed and stubborn. Omi I."  
  
"Aya, I know why Ken was acting that way."  
  
"Nani?!" Aya didn't realize he was that transparent.  
  
".He knows I liked you. like you. And . he's jealous I guess. He doesn't trust me, I see that now. He asked me out, and I said yes. but I know he thinks I was thinking of you. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I could never have you though. So I settled. I'm sorry I caused this much trouble."  
  
"Omi. you. mean that? You mean you actually still like me?"  
  
"Hai. why Aya-kun?"  
  
"Would you date me then?"  
  
Omi bit back a shocked gasp, "Aya! I just started dating Ken. I couldn't. do that to him. even if I don't return his feelings. he's still my friend, I could never just hurt him like."  
  
Ken stepped back into the room, holding ice. "Omi. Is that really how you felt?"  
  
The baffled boy threw his gaze back at Ken and then Aya, his heart pounded this was too hard! TOO HARD! His head spun. ".Ken-kun. I. I'm so sorry. I'm such a bad person." He bowed his head ashamed to look at either of them.  
  
"How? Because you aren't perfect? .Oi, Omi no one is." Ken sighed a long breath, "I'm not going to keep you in a loveless relationship. You love me as a friend still?"  
  
"Hai! Of course I do."  
  
"Then we never really were dating. I won't even ask you to remember me as your first. just. remember me as your best friend. And Aya if you so much as HURT him I'll peel off your skin and fry it like bacon."  
  
Aya gulped at that imagery, particularly at Ken's deprived eyes that seemed to say he MEANT every damn word of the threat, the only real way to tie Aya's glare.  
  
"Hai. Then, Omi, it's your decision. Will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Omi scoffed, "With my record, sure- how about a five minute time share before Yoji makes some weird confessions."  
  
"I'm serious Omi, don't mock my feelings."  
  
".I. Gomen Aya-kun. Hai. I love you Aya-kun!"  
  
Ken's heart burned at the acid of Omi's love confession to someone other than himself. He would have to step back, it was what the chibi wanted.  
  
Aya kissed him, "Omitchi- it's Ran-kun for now on."  
  
Omi blushed as he wrapped his arms around Aya's shoulders. Omi added a bit of angry pressure. "Hai. and Ran-kun?"  
  
"Ee Omi?"  
  
"If you *ever* pull this stuff on me again. whatever the reason. you'll suffer that's all I have to say."  
  
Aya smiled lightly at Omi's threat. He was so cute when he was angry. The severe amount of pressure Omi added suddenly reminded Aya that as cute as he was angry he was also as lethal.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
